Security devices such as chains, padlocks and U-locks are commonly used to secure parts of a pedal vehicle to immovable objects such as railings or bicycle stands. By way of example, a padlock and chain combination would secure a pedal vehicle to a bicycle stand by feeding the chain through the frame and/or wheels of the vehicle, linking the chain to a bicycle stand and using the padlock to lock the ends of the chain together, thus locking the chain and securing the vehicle.
Unfortunately, known security devices such as padlocks, chains and U-locks are susceptible to being damaged or broken by a thief in an attempt to steal a bicycle secured by known security devices. It is possible for a thief, using suitably sized bolt cutters, to cut through the bar of a padlock, links of a chain or body of a U-lock. Alternatively, a relatively weak, or loose fitting chain or U-lock could be broken by a hammer, heavy device or crowbar. After a security device has been overcome it is then possible for a thief to pedal the vehicle away. One of the reasons for the inherent weakness of known security devices is that such devices have relatively thin, elongate, loose fitting parts that make them open to attack.
Known security devices are often large in size, being long and narrow in places, to enable them to be extended around a portion of the pedal vehicle and the object to which the vehicle is to be secured to. As a result, the security devices are difficult to carry because of their size and become awkward to fit in a secure position around the vehicle being secured. A further disadvantage of known security devices is that their dimensions and shape result in a loose fit between the pedal vehicle being secured and the security device thus creating a lot of space, or play, which might result in damage to the vehicle or provide a thief with further points of leverage, thus making it easier for the device to be broken.
Yet another disadvantage of known security devices is their fixed size, which restricts the number of pedal vehicles that it can be secured to. Therefore, known security devices are not, in general, interchangeable between different pedal vehicles and are typically configured to secure only a specific pedal vehicle model.